The reporting of crashes and crash-related data is an important aspect of program execution and debugging. Program developers may often wish to obtain crash-related data promptly after the occurrence of a crash, thereby allowing the developers to analyze information and quickly identify and correct defects and problems. Developers of certain interactive and other computer programs, such as video games, may often have their programs hosted by a service that enables large quantities of users to access and interact with the hosted computer programs. By quickly identifying errors and debugging programs, the user experience may be improved. For example debugging of a program may increase efficiency and reliability, such as by improving program performance and reducing the probability that a user will encounter an error while interacting with the program.